The Tale of Drone 86
by The Honor Guard
Summary: Human in equestria. The story a man named 86 who was transported to equestria. Who he was and how he lived. Rated M for Language and sexual content.


The Tale of Drone 86

**Chapter 1**

**Alright you maggots, this is a very important mission so listen up. Approximately one month ago an unidentified object entered earths atmosphere. The object believed to be posses incredible power fell into enemy hands. Our mission is to ether retrieve the item before its power can be harness to make a super weapon or destroy any trace of its existence. Alpha and gamma when we reach our destination I need you to move to the rear of the building and secure an exit rout. Delta and bravo your be on point with me. Ok I want us in and out with little to no casualties do I make myself clear? ****YES SIR! I cant hear you. SIR YES SIR! Grate who are we? WE ARE THE CRIMSON TIDE WE LEAVE ONLY AN OCEAN OF BLOOD IN OUR WAKE! FOR THE GLORY OF THE REPUBLIC! ARU.. ARU..HOOO! Good now check your gear and ammo we arrive in T minus 30 minutes. **The commander finishes the mission briefing and sits next to me. **What you name soldier? 86 sir. **I said in a nevus voice. **86 you mean to tell me I have a fucking drone in my company? Dear god what are the higher up thinking sending a common slave in a elite force like this. Well you listen and you listen good, I don't give a shit about you and if you fuck up this mission or refuse to fight I stick my boot so far up your ass you'll taste shoe leather got it? **Scared beyond words I could only shake my head in agreement. **Good glad we had this little talk. **He then slaps my face lightly and attends to his gear. I would also but I already know what I have 1 miner injury med kit, 1 Zippo lighter, 1 tube ration, a combat shovel, and a small arms pistol with extra clip all inside a messenger bag issued to me. My mind wonders as the roar of the engines and the sounds of guns clicking fills the plane. I think back to how it even came to pass that I ended up here. It must have been a week ago when I was studying for a side project on my off time form doing my regular work. I was a simple R and D drone. But that all changed when I over heard two commanding officers plotting a take over and become the new leaders of the republic. I try to sneak away but when I turned around I tripped over my own books and was discovered. They knew that killing me would only raise suspension so they arranged for me to be put on the next most dangerous mission available. They cough wind of a team sent to destroy the enemies new W.M.D and I was immediately reassigned to the republics shadow force "the crimson tide" the go any where do anything task force. I was given the most out of date body armor and minimal supplies. I was then loaded on the plan and here I am a puny researcher august hulking giants. **T minus 5 minutes,** The commander screams out breaking me out of my daydream. We all stand up and hook our parachutes to the line. The back door of the plan opens and we start to jump out. Slowly falling we become easy targets for anti-air guns. Miraculously I make it to the ground in one piece unfortunately not every members of my squad was as luck. I was put with delta squad so I took my position with them meaning I had to charge in first with the rest of the team. As we pushed are way thru I could practically feel the heat of the bullets as they raced by me. I emptied both clips and quickly pick up a weapon off a fallen ally. Room by room we searched for our objective. A few minutes and several body's later we arrived at a clearing. Below us was a huge machine and attached on the end was a brilliant blue stone radiating with light incased in a glass dome. I stood there a little to long admiring the device and was stuck in the shoulder and leg. I fell to the ground immersed in pain. Bravo team caught up with us and joined in on the fight. The commander found me lying there holding my wounds trying to stay away from the action. He picks me up by my neck and said **Where's your weapon soldier? I.. (cough) I dropped it sir. You dropped it well isn't that inconvenient. Tell you what why don't you make yourself useful and grab that stone! **he said as he threw me over the railing sending me crashing thru the glass hitting the ground with a mighty thud. Broken, cut to pieces, and bleeding out I could hear the commander yelling as the battle raged around me. **Grad the stone you worthless piece of shit! **I slowly crawl towards it cutting my hand on broken glass. When I pick it up I noticed that is it seems to be a crescent shaped sapphire. Suddenly a light begins to engulf me. **Smash it you idiot the **commander yells**. **With the last bit of strength I lift it over my head and shatter it agents the ground.

**Chapter 2 **

It was quite like as if everything vanished. I opened my eyes a saw that I was no longer in the battle in fact I wasn't even in the building any more. I was in a wooded aria surrounded with thick vegetation. I rouse to my feet and try to move forward but it was no use as my body just fell back down and refused to move. **AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa**… I scram hoping someone one would come to my aid me or end my existents. Weak and dieing I turned on my back and crossed my arms as I waited for death to come. I started to fad in and out of consciousness when I heard some rustling coming from some nearby bushes. **Um hel.. Hello? Oh my gosh its wounded quick ill try and treat its wounds and you can go for help. **I could hear a sweet female voice but when I tried to open my eye the only thing I could make out was a shadowy silhouette. I felt the last of my strength leave me and passed out. When I awoke I found myself in a hospital bed bandaged and hooked up to a iv drip. Someone must have rescued me I thought to myself. I could hear footsteps coming from outside the door. When it open I was surprised to see a white pony with a red cross on her hind end dragging a cart with pail of water and sponge. When she saw me staring at her she dashed off out of the room. **What in the world is going on here? I grabbed hold of the iv stand and used it to prop myself up and limped over to the window. Opening the curtains I was amazed to see flying Pegasus in the air and unicorns running around outside. I see your awake said a voice from behind me. **I turned to see two tall alicorns standing in the door way. **What's going on here am I dreaming or am I dead? How is it possible that such creatures exists let alone talk? **Still weak from my injuries I fall to the floor. **Pleas my good sir don't try and strain yourself, you are still far too weak. **A glow surrounds me and I am lifted up and placed in my bed. **There we go lets try and remain calm your in no danger here. Now let us introduce ourselves I am princess celestia and this is my sister Luna. May I ask who you are? I… I'm 86. 86 that's a rather peculiar name? Well I am a drone you see. A drone you say what might that be? I am one of several humans that was sold at a very young age to the government and raised solely to work for them. We aren't conceded to be important enough to be given a name so we are merely assigned numbers. I'm kind of like their property. I see so humanity hasn't lost any of their cruelty I see. I don't fallow what do you mean? Well mister 86 you see long ago human used to call this planet their home, and we lived side by side. It was like that for ages tell one day they tried to use their magic powers agent one another. A great war broke out and many innocent lives where lost. Our grand patents fought and defeated the main offenders, but fearing retaliation from the humans on pony kind he relocated them to a different planet and erased their minds to insure that the magic power they posses could never be fully utilized. But you are different so how. When we tried to heal your wounds with our magic but it was ineffective. I ask you just how did you get here? **I told her the story of the object from the sky. How of the group of men where planning to make an all powerful weapon using the strange stone, and of me wakening up here moments after I shattered it. **Was the stone a crescent shaped gem? **Princess Luna asked**. Yes how did you know that? oh my , I fear this is all my fault dear sister. What ever do you mean Luna? You see when I was still nightmare moon I sent a fragment of my power to try and summon a familiar to aid me in my conquest of equestria. I never saw the familiar appear so I assumed that it just didn't work. The stone he found was meant to bring him here and connect us as magical partners. I believe that by destroying the gem he must have cancelled out the effects of magic power over himself forever. This is most unsettling sead celestia. Well I am truly sorry but with our power ineffective on you I seems your trip here was permanent.** I sat there for a moment letting what she told me sink in. I was on a world where humans no longer exists I felt free but it was short lived knowing I was light yeas away form everything that was familiar to me. I didn't know what to do or what to say I just sat there hanging my head in silence. Luan then came close and raised my head **I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now, but if you let me I wish to make it up to you. You can live here and start life anew here provided you adhere to our laws and respect the citizens of our community. Thank you princess I believe I can do that and I would be horned to call this new planet my home. **She smiles at me and pats me on the head. **I glad we could resolve this incident and I feel you will be very happy here. I shall make arrangement for you to be put move to you very own room but for now I'm sure you need your rest to recover form the injuries you sustained. Rest up and we shall speak again Mr. 86. The princess both bowed and left the room as a nurse with a cart of food walks in. Here you go dear you don't have to eat now but I'll leave the food here just incase you get hungry. **I stare down at the tray of oatmeal, toast and orange juice. I sure am going to miss having bacon for breakfast I think to myself. I eat what little I can and drift off to sleep but find little rest as my dream are filled with nightmares of the past.

**Chapter 3**

The princess had me moved to a extravagant new room along with all my belongings. The small amount of contents my messenger bag contained along with my tattered cloths seem to be the only possessions I clam in this world. The weeks rolled on and my body slowly healed itself. Every few day Luna would visit me and bring me a book about equestria. Books on the laws, history, pony physically and the magic they possess. As my strength returned and I was able to walk a distains she and I would walk the castle grounds. I would hang on every word as she told me of the plants and animals that inhabit this plant and how they coexist peacefully. The fact that I was walking often and eating nothing but healthy food made me heal faster and in no time I had made a full recovery.

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when Luna walked in **Knock, knock** she sead in a joking manner. **Oh hello princess, how are you today. I am doing quite well, Um am I interrupting anything? **She said pointing to my book**. Oh no I was just looking over a few of the books you had brought me last week. So to what do I owe the pleaser of this visit today your highness. I wish to introduced you to the ponies that first came across you in the woods. This is twilight sparkle and fluttershy. I have asked them and there friend if they would aid me in your adjustment to life here in equestria. That sound great I hoping for a chance to meet you one day. **I walked over to the two but then fluttershy hide behind twilight. **Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you**. **It's ok she's very shy but where pleased to see that you made a full recovery. Yes thanks to you two I live today. Actually fluttershy was the first to find you and treated your wounds the best she could tell help arrived. I see I am forever in your debt miss fluttershy. I leaned down and gave her a hug. Oh it was nothing I just so glad your feeling a lot better**. She said as she fumbled with her hair tiring to hide her blushing face. **Will I see your in very capable hooves if you'll excuse me I am going to make arrangements to renovate a home in ponyville so you my live there**. **So I will be leaving the castle? Yes celestia and I feel it would be beneficial for you stayed in the same town as her fateful student. Thank you your highness, your generosity towards me is most appreciated**. She knobs her head and leaves the room as the two wave goodbye. **The princess told me all about you and we are more then happy to help, what do you say we go out to the front of the castle and meet up with everypony. By all means after you twilight. **We went down stars and meet up with four other ponies and twilight introduced us all. **This is pinkie pie, applejack, rainbow dash, and rarity**. **Girls this is 86 a human from a plant light years away**. The ponies where awestruck as they let out sounds of astonishment. Then pinkie bounces up to me. **Oh wow I've never seen a creature like you before but that's ok because I like meeting new friend and we can have a party and have lots of fun and eat wonderful food…..** Pinkie continues rambling on as she bounces around. **Sorry 86 she's a bet over enthusiastic. No, no is fine I like how energetic she is**. **Well the princess asked us to help in anyway possible so what kind of stuff will you be needing when you move into your new home?** **I guess some new cloths would be nice. I received some new garments from Luna but it's a little to high fashion for my taste**. **Not a problem I rarity can make you anything you want just let me take some measurements.** **What else can we do **twilight asks as rarity measures me up and down. **Well as long as the food sold there is the same as here I should be ok**. **Actually not everything they sell here is sold back home **applejack responded**. But don't you worry nun we can get seeds for any plant you like and for things we can't we can just set up a supply line so you can always order more**. **Sounds good anything else? **Replayed twilight. **Well while its not for the house I was wondering if you had anything to help me sleep better at night**. **Yes I know of something that will help let head off to the flower shop first**. Twilight lead us to a small shop a ways for the castle. **Ah here we are wait here**. She quickly ran in and a few seconds later came out levitating a small sack. I opened it and saw a blue lily with a red stem. **What's this** I asked. **it's a snooze lily be careful the oil from it will make you drowsy and when you ingested it will put you to sleep. I recommend making a tea from the leave and put some sugar in for taste**. **Ok thanks I'll do that tonight**. From there we traveled to a fabric store and rarity had me pick out the martial I would like my cloth to be made out of. I picked out just some simple rolls of cotton fabric in different colors for shirts and a couple of rolls of denim for pants. **Darling are you sure these are just so plain **rarity asked. **Yes I'm not the flashy type keep it simple and I'll be happy. **Rarity nodded as she if to say she understood my style**. Alright enough of this frilly stuff lest go grad some lunch **said rainbow dash. We exited the shop and made our way down to a long make street full of venders of every kind. **What do y'all say we split up. Me and 86 will see what he likes while y'all go and grad a bite to eat**. **Sounds good to me **rainbow said as she dashed off fallowed by pinkie hopping behind her. **Come twilight dear I know the most delightful café not far from here fluttershy you can join us as well.** **Oh actually I was hoping to go with applejack and 86 if that ok with you I mean**. **Why of course it is sugar cube, the more the merrier**. The three of us went from stand to stand as we bought up versus vegetables and fruit not commonly found in ponyville. Applejack help me get the names and address of venders that I would be better off just ordering my products striate from. Stuff that wont grow or that was just to inconvenient to grow. As we walked around I could feel fluttershy eyes staring at me but when I look back she would always hide her face in embarrassment. We had finished our shopping and met back up with the others at the café. Pinkie and rainbow where also there stuffing their face. We sat around for awhile learning more about one other tell the sun started to set. Well I guess its getting pretty late we better head to the train station so we can catch a train back home. I accompanied them to the station offering to help with the bag but they instead on carrying it themselves. I watched as they boarded the train and wave till I could no longer see the train. I waked back to the castle eagerly awaiting the day I get to see my new friends again.

**Chapter 4**

Just a few weeks later I stepped off the train and was greeted by all six of the mares I meet that fateful day. They whisked the off to my new home where they had a party all set up in my honor. Days after pinkie helped introduces me to the many citizens of ponyville. It didn't take long and I was soon excepted as one of them. As Time rolled on I didn't feel right letting the princess pay for everything so I would take on odd jobs to make a few bits. It wasn't always easy but it was honest work. I hade finished a delivering a package for a gray mare one morning and was sitting on a bench letting my mind wonder as I often do. I thought of anything I missed back home and the one thing that keep coming to me was food. I guess if I mess anything at all it would be a hamburger with fry's and a tall cold glass of root beer. But nun of that stuff was available here. Eating a cow is frowned upon here and all the drinks for sell are fruit based. It then accrued to me that the dried root bark of the sassafras tree is use in making root beer. I could also use the extract the oil and use it in perfume or soap. Also if I remember correctly I once came across a vegetarian cookbook saying a Portobello mushroom tasted like hamburger meat. I have not seen any of those item for sell but maybe they grow wild. If I could get my hand on a few plants I could grow my own. I would have some new food and I could open up a small shop and sell perfume. If anyone knew where I could find these plants I bet it would be twilight. I then stated towards twilights library. Along the way I came across applejack walking with fluttershy. **Well hay there 86 what'ya doing this fine day? Oh hay applejack, fluttershy I was just on my way to see twilight. I was wondering if she could help me.** **Oh is something wrong **fluttershy asked concerned. **No, no it isn't anything bad I just want to ask her about some plants**. **If your having trouble AJ here is the beat with plants **said a voice from behind me. I turn to see twilight standing levitating a book to read as she walked. **Oh hay I was just on my way to see you and the only trouble I have with plants Is finding them. Also I guess I need to know how to grow these plants as well**. **So what are you looking for**. **A Portobello mushroom and a sassafras tree**. **Humm I'm not familiar with those names but I bet I have a book on them somewhere in the library**. **Sounds good mind if we head there now**. **Not at all lets go**. **Y'all mind if we tag along I bet we could help find this porta whatever and sassafras tree.** **Sure I would love to have your help**. When we arrived at the library twilight quickly found the books she had mentioned and handed them to me. I skimmed thru that pages and found what I was looking for. **Here we go I looking for these** I said as I pointed to the picture in the book. **I** **remember seeing a tree like that In froggy bottom bog when I relocated some frogs one time** fluttershy recalled. **Let me see that other book **twilight remarked as read thru the book on fungi. **It reads here that this particular fungi grow in a cool moist setting. There should be a few around that same aria, and if we can recreate those conditions we could grow them ourselves**. **Dark and moist huh, well I bet if we closed off a small part of the apple caller weed have a perfect spot to grow those little bugger. Alright lets go to the bog and get them before it get to dark. Wait its dangerous there, a hydra attacked us last time cautioned fluttershy. Hum maybe it would be best if I go alone**. **Now just hold on there one cotton picken minuet if your really dead set on going we aint about to let you go alone.** **But, But** **no buts mister were going with you and that's final. **Seeing that I wasn't going to win this argument I simply nodded my head in agreement. **Ok lets gather a few essentials and meet at my place**. I ran back to my house and filled my messenger bag with a few empty jars and my combat shovel. It wasn't long after I put on some older clothes that a knock came at my front door. I opened and saw all six standing on my porch. **I thought it was only going to be the three of us** I remarked. **Well yes but on our was here we came across thesis three and they insisted oncoming along **applejack explained. **Well I suppose with all of us working together we can find it a lot faster.** **That's the sprit lets go.** We travel deep into the everfree forest and eventual came across froggy bottom bog. **Ok ever pony here's what I want you all to do. Fluttershy you and rainbow dash fly around and keep an eye out for any dangerous creatures. Applejack take pinkie and 86 and search the aria for the mushrooms. Rarity and I will find a small sapling and carefully extract it so we can grow our own. Is everyone clear on the task at hand?** We all give an enthusiastic yes and set to our assigned tasks. With AJ and pinkies help I located several species of mushrooms. I worked as fast as I could to dig up and fill the jars full us soil and mushrooms so we could leave before anything dangers animals showed up . **Ok we have a small one ready to go **yelled rarity. **Alright were just finishing up here. Pinkie, AJ go ahead I'll fill this last one and be right behind you**. **Ok just make it quick**. I put the last jar in my bag and ran to meet up with the others when I tripped over a strange object. **LOOK OUT 86 IT'S A BOG PYTHON **scream pinkie. It grabbed my foot and stated to drag me into the swampy water. **86 I'll save you **said fluttershy and rainbow dash but they forgot to watch where they where going and knocked each other out. Applejack caught rainbow dash and twilight used here magic to lower fluttershy down safely. I smacked the serpents tail with my shovel and was able to get free. **Lets get out of here **I yelled as I struggled to get to my feet. We all made a brake for it except pinkie. **Pinkie come on lets go**. **I cant I'm terrified of snakes**. The python slithered towards her and before it struck I was able to pull her away in time. **Are you**… before I could finish the angry serpent used its tail as a whip and struck me down. I held on to pinkie and try getting away, I turned around and tried to hit it but missed. It again it swung at me and the tip of its tail gashed my face spilling my blood on the pink mare. **Oh no no no no no 86 your hurt**. **Don't worry I'll be fine **is all I could say even thou the pain was intents. I ran away as fast a I could and caught back up with the other but we had all ran to a dead end. **Hold on I'll teleport us all out but I'll need a few minutes**. **I buy us some time**. **86 no your hurt **rarity pleaded. **don't worry its just a flesh wound I can still see out of both my eyes**. I put pinkie down as she shook uncontrollably. **86 I can help **said applejack. **No, I need you to look out for the others so they don't get hurt. Ok just a few minutes is all we need so try not to get hurt anymore**. I gave her the thumbs up and faced the horrid beast. I dogged past it and keep focus on me by throwing pebbles at its head. Striking and hissing at me bought twilight enough time to charge up her spell. **86 come quick we can leave now**. I jumped in the center of the group and a flash of light surrounded us all but when it faded I stood alone with the now enraged serpent. **Ah nuts I thought this might happen **I said out loud. I turned around and stared down my foe, at 15 feet long and 2 feet in diameter I knew I was no mach agents it. I gripped my shovel tight but then a vision of how sad fluttershy would be if I harmed this animal pop into my head and I put it away. The beast then lunged at me leaving me only seconds to duck out of the way as it smashed itself against the cliffside leaving it stunned. I used the opportunity to getaway and ran thru the forest. I looked for anything that might help me and in the distance I spotted it. A small patch of snooze lilies growing wild. I hastily ran over and tore off as many petals as I could till I was caught by the python. Its body coiled around me and I could feel my shoulder dislocate as it tighten its grip. It opened wide ready to eat me and that's when I shoved all that I had gathered down its throat. When it released me it slammed my body into its torso forcing it to swallow the leaves. With in seconds it fell limp and pass out. I made my way in the direction of the edge of the forest . I hadn't gotten to far went the oil from the snooze lily began to affect me. I dropped to my knees and try to crawl farther. But it was no uses the effects kicked in and I was out cold. When I awoke I was in a hospital the six mares asleep with there heads on the bed. There eyes where puffy and all where making a sniffling noise. I stroked the manes of Fluttershy and pinkie since they where the closest. **We** **find ourselves in familiar circumstances again I see**. Look up to see luna standing in the doorway. **Yes we really have to stop meeting like this** I chuckled. **They told me all about what had happen. When they had teleported out of the bog your weren't with them so they rushed back in to get you. They found you unconscious injured and coved in snooze lily oil. Twilight tried to heal you wounds with her magic, but after several failed attempts she herself pass out due to lack of energy from using her powers**. **I see guess I should have told them magic doesn't work on me**. **Yes well what's done is done I trust that you will take more caution when in dangerous situations. If not for yourself then do it for them they stayed up all night crying over what happen to you and how bad they felt about it.** **Yes your mangiest I guess I didn't know how important I was to them**. **Oh I also wanted to give you this** she then levitated a medal that had a gold sun with a sapphire moon incrusted in it to me. **Thanks but what's this for? Its to say thank you for saving our precious citizens and not killing that creature that attacked you. My sister and I have made you and honorary royal guard. We want you to look after these six as your royal duty**. **Wow thank you very much I'll wear it with pride and I promise to fulfill my duties**. **Please see that you do I must go I have matters to attend to and I don't wish to be here when these six wake up for I feel you will get an ear full. **She said as she left the room smiling. She's probably right but for now I just take comfort in know there here. I continue to pet their manes as I sit silently.

**Chapter 5**

About six moths have past since the incident in froggy bottom bog and the six mares and I became very close. Even thou I got a royally chewed out for not telling them magic didn't work on me they were just happy I was alive. I stared up a little shop and sold perfume that I made myself from the sassafras tree we extracted from the bog. My products sold so well I would only sell bottles when I need extra cash. I also perfected the root beer formula but the process to turn it into soda made it slightly alcoholic. So I just make small quantities and have a pint every so often, I don't need to introduce alcohol to these sweet ponies. With my free time I love helping in any way I can to my friends with anything they need.

Twilight asked me to help her reorganize the books in her library so for the past week I had been sleep at her place. There was only a few left to put away and she said she would take care of it but asked me to stay so I wouldn't have to walk home tired. I awoke to the aroma of hot fresh cinnamon rolls fresh out of the oven. I walked down stars and was greeted with twilights smiling face. **Well hello there sleepy head, about time you woke up. I made a nice breakfast to say thanks for all your help**. I sat down at the table and started to dig in **Wow these are delicious thanks twilight**. I ate one then another and then another before I knew it I had almost eaten them all. **Oh man I'm sorry I almost ate them all they where just so good I couldn't help my self**. **Oh** **that's ok I made them all just for you I had my breakfast a little earlier**. I quickly finished the last of them up and sat there quite content. I looked over at twilight as saw that she had been sitting there admiring me the whole time. I felt a little awkward so I tried to make small talk. **So um you live here all by yourself? **I asked. **Yes princess celestia sent me here some years ago to learn about friendship and I have been living here ever since**. **So how did you become her student away?** **Well I hade to past this test of hatching a dragon egg.** **Cool so what happen to the dragon.** **Oh it was sent off to be with its own kind**. **I see so um if there isn't anything else you need I guess I'll be going**. **Actually I was wondering if I could ask one extra favor of you** she said as she stared down at the floor. **A favor sure no problem what do you need? Well you remember that time in the bog?** I nodded. **Well I couldn't do anything to help you and I still feel bad about that**. **Oh you shouldn't worry about that I'm all healed up and doing fine**. **But I am worried about, it if I could just examine you body I could better treat you and… **she then coved her mouth and turned her head embarrassed at what she had said. **Twilight** I kneeled down close to her **I'm sorry I had no idea this still bothered you and if it means that much I guess it would be ok to run a few test on me or whatever**. She perked right up **oh thank you 86 this will help out a lot**. **Ok so how do we do this, you want to go to a clinic or something?** **That wont be necessary I have a lab down stars fallow me.** We went down stars where she handed me a hospital gown and asked me put it on and lie on the table. I changed out of my clothes and put it on but left my boxers on. I then got on the table and she went to work hooking me up to a machine. She turned it on and started taking notes. She continued to look me over taking more notes as she went. **Everything seems fine but why is this part of your body still covered** she asked. **Well I just covering up my genital.** **Humm **she muttered and with her hooves touched my center. **Twilight please be careful **I said. Using her magic she began to slip my boxers off. **Oh hay come on wait a second** I said trying to pull them back up. **86 pleas this is for science I wont hurt you I swear. **I released my grip and she removed my underwear. **Oh my this is interesting **she then used her magic and moved my member around. The action caused me to become aroused and my member started to stiffen up. At that point I got up and grad my clothes and head up the stairs. Before I made it to the door twilight used her magic and slammed it shut saying **wait 86, please come back I didn't mean to harm you. No you didn't hurt me in fact the opposite happed and I don't know what to do**. **I see so you became aroused by my actions.** I nodded **you know your the only human on this planet I understand how you must feel and I want to help**. I looked back to see the seriousness in her eye. **How can you help its at times like this I need a woman.** **Look there are no human females but your make up isn't much different then our own I think we could…. **We stood there silently not sure of what to say next. **You know I haven't ever been with a human woman I wouldn't even know what to do if we tried to mate**. **I don't know either but I want to and you cant live the rest of your life here and never..** **that's enough I know what you saying but still I would never ask you to do this just for my sake**. **It wouldn't be just for you I really care for you and I want you to be happy, this is one thing I know could do to make life here more pleasant for you**. I put my clothes down walked back down and stood in front of her. **You know doing this there's no going back are you sure.** She took a deep breath turned around and moved her tail out of the way. **I want to and I am ready**. I placed my hands on her sides and positioned myself. Ok here I go I thought to myself. I brought my shaft to the entrance and pushed inwards. I was tight and warm and it felt so good. I had pushed myself all the way in and stopped as our two body's touched. The sensation was unlike anything I had ever felt before it was as if we where one and our hart beats synced up. At this point instincts took over and I moved in and out in rhythm. Twilight began to moan out in pleaser as she stomped the floor. I then picked her up and placed her on the table on her back. I kissed her as I continued to trust faster and faster. She wrapped her fore leg around me and held me tight kissing me passionately. I held on as long as I could but the sensation of my first time was to enjoyable and I could not hold It any longer as a wave of pleaser washed over me. Twilights back arched in response to my love juice pouring into her causing her to overflow with fluid. We lied there on the table atop one other panting. Twilight held on to me tight and whispered in my ear. **Anytime you feel the urge comeback I am here for you and then kissed me on the cheek**.

**Chapter 6 **

It was later in the evening and I was push a cart full of food and utensils as a perky pink pony bounced around me singing. When she finally calmed down and walked normally I was able to speak with her. **Thanks a lot for letting me use the kitchen at the your work so I can cook and can some food pinkie**. **Oh its no problem, The cakes are out of town and told me to watch over the place pulse its late in the day and I figured I could close up early since business was so slow. Is that cart heavy do you need help pushing it? No thanks I got it and besides you've done so much for me already.** **Okey dokey, say what are planning on making? Just a few jars of tomato based sauces and I was going to pickle some vegetables. Wow your pretty amazing 86 where you a cook back on your planet? No I worked in an R and D lad as a researcher I guess you could say I was an inverter.** **Did you ever invent any yummy treats? No but I did invent a food supplement paste witch became the stander issue ration. It was kind of bitter sweet as the food meant to be eaten only on the field became my new food source **I laughed**.** **So was it tasty? You know I still have the tube its yours if you want it?** **Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you. **I rummaged thru the cart and found the tube that held my ration. **Here you go** I sead as I handed her the tube. Quick as she could she tore off the cap and squeezed the contents into her mouth. With her cheeks full I could see that her face wanted to turn green as she tried to force it dawn. **Da da delicious** she said trying to smile best she could. **HAHAHAHAhahaha you know I hate that stuff its tasteless and awful. When I came up with the invention it was nutritiously sound but terrible tasting. I never taught it would be put into production** I told her wiping away tears from laughing so hard. **Oh 86 your terrible** she said as she light pounded on me. **Yes well I didn't think you would eat it in one bite **chuckled. We arrived at sugar cube corner shortly after and I set to work preparing my sauces and cutting different veggies to be pickled. **Your working so hard I think I'm going to bake up a little order of my own it's ok with you? No problem I'm only using the top of the stove anyhow. **Pinkie the gathered her ingredients and was happily singing away as she went along. Half way thru the song she accidentally smacked a spoon under a bowl sending the gooey mess into the air landing on my head. **Oops sorry 86 let me clean you off.** She began to lick the frosting off me but after the first lick I turned my head and was going to tell her to just bring me a towel when our lips locked in a sweet battery kiss. **Oh my gosh I um I'll just go grad a towel **she said and ran off to fetch one. **Um here you go I'm so sorry about that**. **Its ok** I wiped off my face and saw that pinkie went back to gathering ingredients silently. I could see she needed a little space so I went back to work on my tasks. The room stayed awkwardly quite as I stated on the canning process. Pinkie was still silent as she placed her confection into the oven and sat facing away from me. I was thinking something to I could say to cheer her up when she spoke up. **86 I'm sorry I guess all I do is bring you bad luck. Pinkie that's not true you're a wonderful friend and a joy to hang around. Oh ya was I a joy when you had to rescue me and got hurt having permanent scare you face.** I put my hand on the scare and trying to cove it up. **Look it no big deal I don't hate you and I would do it again if your life was in danger. You know its hard for me to look see that mark and know that I was the cause of it. Oh 86 I'm so sorry will you ever forgive me? **I wrapped her in my arms and kiss her forehead **pinkie there is nothing to forgive because I was never mad at you, now let try and cheer up ok**. She looks up at me with a single tear and quietly says **thank you 86 I feel a lot better**. I patted her on the head and went back to finishing up my jars. I took them out to my cart and load up my tools. Ok I guess I'm just about finished here would you like me to help you clean up. **No its fine I can take care of it later. **I nodded and made my way to the front door. I was just about to leave when pinkie call me back in. **wait 86 I have some thing for you. **The pink mare comes out with a cloth sack and gives it to me. I open it and to find a doze chocolate chip cookies inside. **These look grate thanks, is this what you where making the whole time?** She nodded **yes but that's not what I wanted to give you**. **Oh then what is it I asked.** She looked around then sprang up giving me a passionate kiss. **That's what I wanted to give you**. She then locked the door behind me and walked up the stairs she tuned to beckoned me to fallow her. I place my cookies on the counter on head up after her. I found her on the bed sideways. **Pinkie what's this all about?** **You know I talked to twilight a few days ago and she told me what went on between you too. Oh 86 can't you see that I have feeling for you too. I've felt this way ever since you rescued me, and now that I know you don't hate me my feeling have grown even stronger**. She then turns on her back and motions me to come in closer. I sat beside her on the bed. I was unsure what to do but I could tell from the look on her face her feeling where genuine. Pinkie as always pulls me in with her charming domineer and loving smile. I lean in and made out with her. She then pulls out a cupcake and rubs it between her legs oh my **oh dear I've made a mess again could you help me clean it up?** I lower my head and start to lick up the icing off her slit. I don't know if it was her or the cupcake but the taste was sensational. She panted as I stuck my tongue inside and lick all around. I had finished off the remainder of the cupcake leaving her dripping wet. I removed my pants and brought my rod up to meet her opening. I rubbed the outer walls coating my member in her juices. **Oh please no more teasing **she whimpered trying to move as closer to connect with me. I snickered and push in, she let out a low sigh of satisfaction as she bit her lip. I moved in and out steadily as she scram out **Faster, faster**. I tried fulfilling her request as my pumping caused the whole bed to slam agents the wall. The sound of our two body crashing together was muffled by the whales of pleaser coming from her. Ecstasy wash over me as I shot a full load into her clit. Exhausted I fall to the bed and lay on my back next to her. Pinkie catches her breath first and move down to my limp member. She wraps her mouth around the soaked muscle sucking off all the fluid bringing it back to life. **Hehe looks like your ready to go again.** She potions herself over my rock hard manhood and lower on to it. Being still wet it made a squishing noise as it became engulfed. I grad on to her as she bounced up and down atop me. With ever down stroke I let out deep breaths. I could feel the her inner wall tighten around me as a river flowed out of her. With one last thrust I held her dawn as I exploded again with all I had left. Finally satisfied pinkie left the room, **86 sweetie I have a bath ready why don't you come over as wash up**. I wobbled to the bath room and into the tub, Pinkie joined in after me. Doused in water her hair striated out and my hart skipped a beat at how much more beautiful that made her appear. She would kissed me as she scrubbed me down. Wow pinkie I knew you had a lot of energy but I never guess you had this much. We got out and toweled off, after putting my boxers back on and clime into bed the now worn-out pink mare clime in and snuggled up as close as she could to me. **Good night my precious pink pony **I whispered. I stroked her mane as we slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Chapter 7 **

The sun beat down on me as I made my way to rarity's boutique. Twilight informed me the seasons where the same here as they were back on earth, so I wanted to ask rarity to make me some more appropriate clothing. I had just arrived at her door when I heard a loud yell. I immediately burst thru the door to find rarity on the floor near a chest. **Rarity are you ok, are you hurt speak to me** I say as I hold her in my arm. **Darling this is got to be the worst possible thing ever.** **What is it tell me please.** **I have a huge order to fill and I'm all out of gems stones.** I let her go sending her smashing to the ground and I make my way back to the door. **No wait 86, come on I guess I was a bit over dramatic but I could really use your help.** **Alright but lets try and not fall to pieces over small things.** **Oh thank you my big strong kind 86**. Damit she know I a sucker for complement. **Ok that three nice complement this must be a pretty default task **I say subjugated. **Well it I can locate gems with my horn but I need you to dig them up. That doesn't sound so bad.** **Well you see I'm going to need a lot and it's going to take the better part of the day.** **Hummmm I wonder if I can fit thru the window over there** I say jokingly. **Oh come now 86 it wont be that bad and theirs even a nice lunch in it for you **she tells me as she bats her eyes. **Alright no problem, besides the only thing I was going to do today was ask for you make me some clothes. Is there some thing wrong with what I have made in the past. Nothings wrong I just what thicker clothing before winter arrives and I figured I ask ahead of time**. **Yes well we I still have your measurements so I'll think up some designs and present them to you later but I'm afraid this order is a pressing issue at the moment. Sound good to me so should I go home and grad my shovel? I believe I have a better one in the shed would you dear and retrieve it.** I walk over to the shed and found a long handled shovel amongst other gardening tools. Rarity came around the corner with her saddlebags and a sun hat on. **I found it are we all ready to go?** **Yes but you'll need this.** She levitated a package to me. Inside was a ivory linen message bag with 86 stitched in violet velvet on the side. **Its beautiful I love it thanks**. **No problem dear now shall we be off? **We set off to the edge of ponyville. **Ah here we are** she says as her horn starts to glow. We walk in the wooded area along the base of the mountain. Come across a small patch of precious stones every thirty to forty five minutes. I can't help but think to myself abut the millions upon millions of live lost in pursuit of what I carry. Back on earth I could live as a king but here they nothing more then shiny trinkets on a ponies dress. We had been at it for about five hours and I was starting to show signs of fatigue. Rarity must have notice as well and suggest we brake for lunch. She magically set up a picnic with a generous spread of various fruits and chesses along with apple cider. Famished I dig right in and devour my fill. **So why are we looking for these thing in the wood** I ask as I drink my cider. **Well you see I was attacked by some dreadful diamond dog on the mountain and I would rather avoid another encounter with those loathsome creatures.** **I see, so do we have enough gems for your order?** **Just about but if I could ask another favor of you we could finish faster** she tells me with a huge grin**. Oh boy I'm in for it now so what is it this time? **Well there's a secret waterfall a ways from here that I often find silver at the bottom of.. **A waterfall you say huh, it would feel good to escape this heat and cool off I'm in lets go.** **Wonderful darling**. She put the items back in her saddlebags and leads the way. After a while the heat gets to me again and I start to look around. I then noticed that raritys tail was raised a little higher so as not to get dirty. As she walked the swaying of her hips cased it to move from side to side exposing her mare hood. I don't know if it was the heat or the fact that I was focused on her exposed region but it caused me to breath heavier. Sensing something was wrong rarity turns around. **Is something the matter dear **she questions. I try to avert my eyes and look around but my face tells it all and I knew I had been caught. **Oh its nothing I'm fine **I say nervously**.** She quickly put the pieces together and lowered her tail. **Uh why don't I just walk beside you**. We continue on for what feels like an eternity in a awkward silence both of us to embarrassed to say anything. A sense of relief come over me as rarity happily exclaims **ah here we are the my own privet waterfall**. It was a small but magnificence sight with slow moving water and lush vegetation all around .The water was so crystal clear I could easily see the small nuggets of silver resting at the bottom. **The sun is going to go down soon I'll quickly dive down and grab as much as I can. Why don't you remove your clothes so you have some dry to slip into then you get out** She sead. I start to undress I remove my pant first and then my shirt. As I turn to step into the water a gasp and whimper come from rarity. I see that she had looked away and was covering her mouth with her hooves. I didn't think much of it and dove in. I couldn't hold my breath very long and could only bring ashore a few pieces at a time. I hadn't retrieved more that a few handfuls when in a sorrowful tone rarity told me that was enough. I sat a the bank of the pool trying to catch my breath when rarity walks in and stand in front of me. **What is the meaning of this? **she said angrily.** Huh I don't understand did I do something wrong? Its not what you did rather what's been done to you?** I sit there dumbfounded and confused. **Did you get those scares on your back the day you tangled with that huge python?** **Oh is that all I thought I was something serious **I laughed. **This isn't funny now please answer my question.** **Sorry I wasn't making light of the situation its just the only scare I received from that thing is the one on my face.** **Then where did the ones on your back come from for haven sakes your mutilated back there. You don't say well its not like I can see it and I kind of forgot about it.** **Forgot so that means**… **yes rarity these came form when I lived back on my home planet. You see the world of man is filled wicked people. Back when I was nothing more the a lowly slave I worked as a defense researcher. One night a group of imperil solders broke in and kidnapped me alone with other researchers and we where tortured for day till we gave up our secrets. I was beaten mercilessly but never said a word**. **But 86 if you had told them would they have stopped?** **No infected I would have just been killed like the others. Then maybe you could have bargained some information for you life?** I shook my head **I thought of that and I can't say I agree with the side I was on but I just didn't want the fighting to go on any longer then it had to. If I told them what I knew the impair would gain a new foot hold on the arms race and prolong the war. My life meant nothing to these people but my death might save thousands so I was prepared to die. But it seems death what not quite ready for me as the republic sent a small force to rescue us but sadly I was the only one who did not talk and there for the last alive. I was hastily treated and put back to work. That is how those scars came to be.** Rarity embraced me and was sobbing uncontrollably. **86..i (sob) ..sofro (sob) ..iwast ..(sob) **She kept trying to speak but her words made no sense as her crying mixed with her breathing. I put my finger over her mouth and she stopped trying to speak but held on to me as a river of tears would wash over her face. I held on till she let it all out and finally regained her composer. There we go now lets try and say calm ok. She nodded her head a sat beside me on the bank. We were there so long that the sun had gone down and the moon was high in the shy. I watched as the reflection of the moon danced along the ripples of the water. Rarity then leaned on me and said **86** **I'm sorry for all that had happen to you in your past.** I put my arm around her and say **its ok it's the past now I try not to think about it to much. 86 I want to ask about earlier. Um sure what part? Well on the way here I caught you admire me didn't I? I look down as I think back and blood rushes to my face Um ya sorry about that. Its quite alright but dose that mean you think I'm attractive? Well um yes, yes I do I mean your gorgeous and you carry your self with such grace its truly a thing of beauty. **Rarity blushes at my heartfelt honesty** Look 86 I know I cant heal the scars but if you let me I could make up for all the past.** She leans in and kisses me gently. I fallow as she swims in feather into the water. We lock in a loving embrace as we float towards the waterfall. Our tongues exploring each others mouths as water pours over us. She brakes our kiss to swim us back to shore. Still partly in the water she turns back to me and says **86 I want you inside me **and raises she back end. I take off my boxers and place my hand on her flank. The water on both of us allowed me to slip in easily. I hold on to her tail as our bodies bump agents one another making a slapping sound. I could feel her walls tighten around me as she let out cries of passion. **Rarity I'm getting close **I tell her. **Yes, yes oh yes give it all to me your little rarity is her for you darling**. She pushes herself in close as I release all that I have then fall backwards into the water. Rarity lays with me as we float just off the edge. Putting one for leg around my chest she snuggles up to my face. **Oh 86 your little rarity will be here now and forever **she then kisses me. I cradle her and walk us onto dry land. I put my clothes back on and we walk back now closer having shared our special moment in our new special place

**Chapter 8**

A cooling wind flows thru the air and the colors of the trees start to change. There's no dough about it fall is on its way. I was at sweet apple acres picking fruit off a few trees applejack planted for me here. While applejack and big mac where bucking apples off the trees. I enjoy coming here and its not just for the fruit, it always stirs up strange feeling in me. When I come here apple bloom and her friend always ask me to play with them. I do my best to keep up but I soon tire and offer them some of my homemade candy and that usually distract the long enough for me to slip into the house. Granny smith always seem to have a pot of tea on and I end up listing to a story or two before she passes out or just plan forget she had something to do a rushes to it. I have also help big mac out by modifying farm equipment allowing him to do his job easer which isn't hard since everything seem old world and my advanced knowledge always come in handy. I try and help applejack but I feel her stubbornness get the better of her and ends up telling me she more then capable. The sun continues to rise as I ruminate about my time on the farm, I find a trees and sit under it to escape the rays and rest my eyes for a bit. When I awaken I the sun had gone down and a small fire had been started close to me. I heard twig snaps as I was warming myself by the fire and turn and applejack come out from the darkness. **Well looks like your awake, you have a good rest lazy bones **she said with a lighthearted laugh. **Oh uh ya I guess I was more tired then I thought **I chuckled. **Thanks for lighting the fire.** **No problem it was easy thanks to this**, She tosses my lighter at me. **I see will I glad its of some use. So what bring you out her so late at night** I ask. **I was actual looking for you** she said sitting next to me. **I went all over town looking for ye and here you are just sleeping peacefully. I wanted to tell you thanks for all you do around here and for us.** **On it's no problem I probably should be the one saying that after all you set aside a small protein of your cider cellar for me to grow my mushrooms. Think nothing of it** she then hands me a stick with a marshmallows on it **how about a midnight snack?** We roast one after another tell we finish them off. I lay on the ground and stare up at the stars. **Do you miss your family **applejacktells me softy. **Not really I never had one to begin with. What do you mean you must have been raise with someone? Nope I was just bought at an early age taught the basics and was put to work, I never even had the chance to play outside. Yer tellen me that you where gunna spend your whole life that way? Well it wasn't really my idea I was a slave to the government and was imprisoned and forced to work.** **But I've seen you with apple bloom you don't seem like that kind of man that had that kinda upbringing. I don't know it myself it has to do with this place and your family I guess I 'm kind of making up for lost time.** **Do you ever wish for a family of your own **she asks. **Now that would be something but imposable.** **Why do ye say that? Well I'm the only human on this planet and I don't think our spices mix.** She then stands over me **well you know I could be your family.** I laugh and stand up. **Thanks but I'm surer you want a family of your own and that wont happen with me **I say as I dust off. **Well listen to you soundin so sure of yourself you wont even try. **I look up at an angry applejack. **Applejack are you telling me you want to….. **She turns away from me. **Look I'm already embarrassed enough are you gunna make me say it to?** **Applejack…but what of your family I'm sure they would like you to have a lot of children and there must be plenty of stallions who would take a mare as wonderful as you.** **I know you mean well and you don't need to worry about all that and besides there's one thing you have that they don't and never will. **I look myself over and think hard but cant see what she sees so I ask **what is it? **She motions for me to come in close and whispers in my ear. **You have my hart **and kisses me on the check then on the mouth. She stand in front of me facing the other way and turns hers head back towards me **what do ye say sugar cube? **Taken back by her boldness I undress. I move in close and she get into a more comfortable position and whips her tail out of the way. Her body trembles as I put the tip of my member at the opening of her slit. I stroke her mane softly and say **now just relax I moving in ok. Uh huh **she mummers quietly. I move in slowly tell the gap between us is gone and we fit together as one peace. **Oh celesta **she lets out as I bring myself out and push in again. With every stroke her clit fills with her honey. The pleaser becomes to much for her as her for legs become wobble and give out laying her front half on the floor. Her hind legs began to shake so I wrap my arm around her waste and hold her up as I continue thrusting. Her groans echo throughout the night air as I too get closer to my climax. **Applejack I..I cant hold it any longer are you ready?** **Yes Oh YES give it to me I want to have all you got sugar.** I push deep inside as I fell wave after wave flow from me to her. Spent I pull out and put my cloths back on then set next the applejack on the floor. Applejack lays on the floor rubbing her stomach. **86 I know the seed you planted my never grow but I just wasted to try is all **she tells me regretfully. I put my had over her tummy and cuddle up with her as we listen to the fire crackle. We soon fall asleep dreaming of us as a man, woman, and our child..

**Chapter 9**

I walked to a spot that I felt I had discovered and that was secluded enough so I could spend the day relaxing. It was a fairly large tree on the out skirts of town. I hadn't been sitting there for long when a blue dot flew thru the air. Up and around over and under clouds it flies at brake neck speeds. I squint my eyes and see that its non-other then my very good friend rainbow dash. She seems to be going thru a routine of hers as she was constantly messing up. But every time she simply shook it off and tried again till she has it right no matter how many failure. She then shot high into the air and then fell back to earth hitting several clouds on the way down. Her decedent increases faster and faster then in the middle of the sky she stops as if time stood still giving the rain time to catch up. The mist hits her and bounces off in all directions forming a multi colored halo around her. Witnessing this magnificent feat filled my hart wit joy as I shout and cheer from under the tree. Rainbow shocked and surprise races to me. **And just what do you think your doing here mister, come to spy on me** she tell me in a huffy manner. **Oh please forgive me I just came to sit here in my favorite spot and I saw you and just couldn't look away.** **Couldn't look away why was if funny watching me fail constantly?** **What no I couldn't look away because you where the most beautiful thing in the shy. I mean that rainbow halo at the end it was just … WOW!** **Beautiful** rainbow quietly mutters under her breath. I continue on telling her how awesome I thought the whole thing was not noticing how red her face had gotten. I put my arms around her and give her a big hug. **That was an amazing stunt what was the for a special event or something or maybe your trying to impress one of the members of the wonder bolts** I tell her as I nudged her jokingly. She silently whispers **it was to impress….** **I'm sorry I didn't catch that could you say it a little louder**. Quitter still **It was to… **I lean in close to hear. Then she screams **you know you should look at ponies with out their permission **she then flies up into the air and towards cloudsdale. I shout out **Rainbow dash wait come back I'm sorry I didn't mean to**, but it was to late and she was to far. Disappointed I walk back home to sleep of the days event and think of a way to make up for my actions. A few day later and I go about my errands as I head to raritys to choose a few designs for clothes she wanted make for me and then to fluttershy to move a few heavy sacks of chicken feed into her shed. Afterwards I stop into sugar cube corner for a bite and make my way to my favorite spot under the tree. **You know its such a nice day why don't you come down and join me **I say out loud. **How did you know I was fallowing you **a voice come out from behind a cloud. **Well the sky was pretty clear except for one cloud in the sky and that cloud fallowed me around all day so it wasn't that hard.** **Rats I didn't think you would noticed.** She then comes out and stand in front of me. I was a bet confused at this blue Pegasus with a grayish mane till I saw the familiar cloud with a rainbow colored lighting bolt on her flake. **Rainbow is that you **I asked flabbergasted. **Well ya this is the real me you see I dye my mane different colors but this is what I really look like.** I'm speechless at how different she look that I just keep staring. **I bet your surprised. **I nodded as my jaw hit the floor. **So do you still think I'm beautiful? Rainbow!** I say as I wipe the stupid surprised look off my face. **It ok you can say it I know I'm not as pretty as flutter shy or rarity or any of the others well not without my multi color hair. So I guess your going to want to take back what you said last time. **I try to speak but I am interrupted by her before I could say anything. **Look 86 I just wanted to you to see my true colors instead of that flashy rainbow I wear. Now tell me, TELL ME what you really think of me.** I calm her down and look her strait in the eyes . **Rainbow what I said last time still holds true today you are beautiful. That not true just look at me I'm just so dull looking the other are much more… **I put my finger over her mouth **I know what the others are and you should never compare yourself to them. When I said you were beautiful I meant it and it wasn't for your outer appearance. I saw beyond that into your very essence, how hard you tried and all the hart you put into what you where doing you shined brighter the sun itself.** **Oh I'm so happy to hear that come from you because that move I was practicing yesterday was to impress you. You see I really like you and I want you to like me too.** **Well I do you don't have to put on a big show like that I mean were already friends and all. No that's not what I meant. I saw what you and applejack did that night in the fields.** **You where spying on me **I inquirer. **No it wasn't like that I was just flying home late from clearing the skis and I looked downward saw you two. The next day I saw that she was happier then she had ever been. I want that feeling too I want you and I to be just as close.** **Rainbow this is a serous applejacks did what she did because she loved me.** **Oh and your saying I don't. I'm not saying that I just don't want you to do it just because you saw her do it**. She jump on my knocking me to the ground and kisses me. She lays on top of me **please don't write off my feeling as something as trivial as competition I love you too you know.** I look in to her eyes a see how vulnerable she has made herself. **I'm sorry for being so insensitive I believe you**. I stand up as we walk to a flowering field close by. I sit down and have her stand in front of me. I brush her tail aside and spread her leg. I run my finger around the soft lips. I start out with one finger as her hole starts to moisten. I bring my other hand in to play as I spared the slit apart and lick on the inner walls. My tough work was driver her mad as she stomped the ground wanting more. Honey flows meaning it time to give her my already throbbing cock. I unleash it from my pants and trust into her. Rainbow dashes wings start to flap in rhythm with my pumping. She begins to take flight as I speed up. As she fly up I push her down pushing deep inside with every down stroke. She covers her face as screaming **oh my celestia**. Both our body quiver as we climax together. With her strength gone she crashes back to the ground sending a flurry of flower petals skyward. With the setting sun behind her and petals surround her I lay there captivated by her beauty. **So 86 do you have any droughts about my feelings now **she asks panting heavily. I'll never drought you again dashie.

**Chapter 10 **

A cold wind blew outside my window in the early morning. I was still half asleep as I watch the gray clouds roll across the sky. Even as cold as it was outside I was warm wrapped up in my cocoon make of bed sheets. It was silent and lonely in the two story house as I began to think back to the past events and the encounters I had. I knew I had to do something about the mares I had slept with but nothing was coming to me at the time. I then heard a knock at the door. I put on my rob and went downstairs and anwered the door, to my surprise it was the very mares I was just thinking about. **Hello sugar plum may we come in?** I see them to the living room and ask **would you girls care for anything to drink I have some tea in my fridge? Allow pinkie and I to do it, come pinkie rarity says as they both walk to my kitchen. **I turn back to AJ **so what do I owe the pleasure of a visit today** I ask. **Well you see sugar cube me and the other gals where sitting around talking and such and I mention how you had no family here and how I wanted to be with you.** **It turn out that we all wanted the same thing** said rarity as her and pinkie returned with cups of tea. **Now I know you been with all us here and where actually fine with that because we have a proposal for you tell 'em twilight. We want to marry all of us.** Hearing that I nearly chock on my tea **Marry!** I say as I try and hack the fluid back out. **Twilight is that even passable** I ask. She levitates a heavy book out of her saddle bag **according to equestrian law a harem style webbing is possible only if the mares all agree and love there stallion.** **But twilight I'm human.** **I don't see how that's a problem we love you just the same **rainbow dash interrupts. **As rainbow dash said it no problem to us that you are we love you anyway don't you want this too** rarity pointed out. **I don't know what to say except yes and thank you thank you all. **The five became overjoyed and tackled me and covered my face in kiss. **Ok, ok lest settle down** I sead as we sat back down on the sofa. **Wow back on earth I never thought I would get married and look now I have five wives. **There faces turned to frowns when they hear me say that. **Is with the sad faces did I say something wrong? Well ye see when we where all talking we found out you never mated with fluttershy **AJ said. **Do you not like her or something?** **What no it's nothing like that.** **Then what is it because we can't do this with out her **pinkie pleaded. **Look girls it's not like I planed anything to happen between us it just did and besides I don't even know if she likes me in that way.** They all star as each other confused finally twilight speaks up. **You mean you didn't know? No know what? Fluttershy been in love with you ever since she laid eyes on you. You see she told us that she had developed strong feeling for you the times she banded you up when she I found you in the woods. She also never left your side after the python attacked you **rainbow mentioned. **Oh man I had no idea I cant believe I'm so stupid.** Its ok darling rarity says trying to console me. **We here all fell in love with you but she loved you first and we would love it if you'd also take her as a wife. I have to go I need to see her.** **Then go my love go and get then last member of our family**. I take off running out of the house I must appear as a mad man as I run thru the street in my pajama and robe. My mind recalling the time she want to go with me and AJ shopping in equestria and how she kept admiring me. I remember how she wanted to help me when I was gathering plant form the bog. All my thoughts of how she was always helpful and cheerful keep running thru my mind as I finally reach her front door. I burst in a call out **fluttershy, fluttershy **I look around but cant spot her I then hear a wiper coming from up stairs. I fly up them tripping over my robe as I make my way to her room. I walk in to see her sobbing into her pillow. I sit down next to her and try to comfort her but as I put my hand on her she pulls away. **Fluttershy I**… she sits up and looks at me with red puffy eyes. **GO JUST GO **she scream as she pushes me away. **You were with all the other girls when it me who bandaged you it was me who stayed by your side and it was me who…(sniffle) me who (sniffle) who love you first** she said as she started to cry back into her pillow. **I sorry fluttershy I didn't notice your feeling and I am truly sorry be so blind to how you where trying to get my attention **I tell her as a lump forms in my throat. I stand there riddled with guilt at the fact that I had caused tears in her eyes. It then accrued to me that I had left the door open so I made my way down stairs and had just put my hand on the knob of the front door when I felt a tug on my rode. I turn to see fluttershy with my robe in her mouth. **Don't go please I'm sorry I should have made my feelings more clear from the start and I'm sorry I yelled at you just please don't leave me**. I close the door and wrap her in a hug **I wasn't going to leave I just came to close the door **I whisper to her. She grips me tight as I pick her up and put her on the couch. Even as she sits on the couch she hold on to me as if I were to vanish if she let go. I stroke her hair tell she finally lets go and sits up leaning on me. **86 I'm so glade I finally told you how I feel its like a weight has been lifted off of me**. **Fluttershy I'm glad that you calmed down because I want to ask to you something. **She look at me yes **86 what is it? Well the others came to me and purposed for us to all marry any live as a family and I want to ask you **I then get down on one knee **will you marry me and make our family whole? **Fluttershy covers her mouth with her hooves **yes 86 yes a thousand times yes.** I give her a kiss and say **come on lets got home our family is waiting to be complete.** She smiles as tears slide off her cheek **ok** she said softly. When we arrived back home we where greeted with an overwhelming out pour of cheers of joy. We spent the rest of the day planning out how we should handle the wedding and who should do what. They also brought up the plan to move in and where there stuff would go. The whole house had come to life with the sound of there elation and laugher but came to an end as they left for their homes for the night and pack so they could all live here together very soon. I went up stairs and took a shower as I readied fore bed, I was laying on the bed still reliving the days events when I heard a tapping on my window. I was surprised to see fluttershy draped in a cloak flying outside my room. I quickly open the window and she gracefully floated in and sat on my bed. **Fluttershy is everything alight its kind of late. Oh um well I know its late but I want to see you. Well you see I came here tonight because…** she then slipped off her cloak reviling that she had on a bright red negligee that showed off the curves of her yellow body, **I wanted to consummate our relationship I mean if that's ok. **I stood there with my mind blown at how sexy she looks. **So 86 do you like my nightie** she asked nervously. I could only nodded as I felt the blood rush to my head. **Well my don't you come over here and give me a kiss you big handsome man you. **The way she tries to be sexy makes me smile as I sit next to her on the bed, she scoots in closer and brings me in for a kiss. I lay her down and began to nibble on her neck as I work my way down. I remove the top part of the lingerie and kiss her chest and midsection on my way down. She lets out small squeaks and squeals as she rubs my head pushing me lower. I reach her soaked underwear and rub my finger agents the fabric to make a clear out line of marehood. She covers her face in embarrassment at how wet she had become as I peel off her panties. I pull out my throbbing member and place it on top of her clit moving it in her juices. She scorches towards me hinting that she wants me inside. I gladly oblige and move in. I feel the warmness of her body as it engulfs my hard cock sending me into a state of euphoria. My condition is only heighten by her tightness and the way she lets out small low screams of ecstasy. Her wing burst out as I pull her up and sit her on top of me. I put my hand on her waist as she bounces on my shaft bringing me closer with every bounce. Harder and fast we go as the moment comes that we can no longer contain our love and release our juices sending her toping on me as our fluids melt us together. As I regain my sense I try to move my hips to pull out of her when I'm stopped by fluttershy. **No 86 stop please **fluttershy said spreading her wings over me as if to pin me to the bed** I .. I wanted this for so long and being connected with you right now is the most incredible feeling. I know it's a strange request but please just for tonight let me have it my way, let me have my moment.** I reach down and pull the covers over us and stroke her mane. **Thank you 86 thank you, I love you so much **she tells me as she succumbs to her weariness. **You know you're the cutes of all my wives and I love you **I say to her as she falls asleep in my arms with a big smile on her face.

**Chapter 11**

A week after we all decided to live together my house is now filled with the sound giggles and clopping hooves. My lovely little ponies talk among themselves about the up coming wedding and how each of the tasks they had chosen is coming along. Pinkie has me eating all sorts of delicious meals she is preparing to serve at the receptions. While applejack busily gathering ingredients for what pinkie needs and ordering enough for all the guest that will coming. Rarity and fluttershy have been designing custom dresses for each girl and are always asking me to help pick out the decorations that are to be used and where they should go. Twilight and rainbow dash have been sending out invitations and running around making sure eve thing is on track but always find time to stop and give me a kiss if we are in the same area. The day of the wedding was to take place this weekend and twilight had us all in the living room going over the detail on one of her long list. We hadn't gotten to far into the list when a knock can at the door **UGH who could that be **said a frustrated twilight as she went to answer the door. Her frustration quickly vanished when she saw that princess celestia was the one standing there. **Oh your highness won't you please come in** said a now humbled twilight. We all gathered around Celestia as she walked in and took a seat on the couch. **Good evening my little ponies I came here because it is my understand you all wish to marry 86 am I correct. **They all nod in agreement, **well why I am not agents the idea of harem wedding I have come to with a few concerns. I fear you may not understand fully what you are about to get into. You see there are a few differences between humans and ponies beyond appearance. Humans age twice as fast a ponies meaning he will die lone before you, leaving you as widows for a long time after his death. **A dark feeling hangs over the room as celestia continues to speak, **aside from that you of two separate species and could never produce offspring. **The room fell silent as the shock of what the mares have heard sinks in. **but what if you made us human like 86 then we could have children** pop off rainbow dash. **I sorry rainbow dash I cant allow humans to inhabit this world the past has shown his kind is to great risk to my citizens **. **But 86 not dangerous he's sweet and kind and helpful **pinkie protested. **Please girls I love 86 just as much as you but I must agree with the princess **sead a sorrowful rarity as she used her magic to take off my shirt and turn me around. **You see this is what humanity is capable of just look what they have done to our beloved 86 **she said pointing to all my scars. The others gasped at the horrid site that up till now only rarity had seen the back of me so it came as quite a shock to the others. **That is why I must ask you to reconsider the chose you are making** Celestia advocated. **NO!** out of nowhere a loud voice spoke up, It was fluttershy confidently standing next to me**. I sorry your highness but haring this new information hasn't changed my mind, I fell in love the moment I laid my eyes on him and find out that he is a kind a genital sole has only strengthens my feelings more. Please don't tell me I cant join with him or ask me to choose someone else**. **Fluttershy right **sead rainbow dash **86 accepted me as I truly was, I can do the same for him I choose to be with him **then stands next to me as well. **I promised to take care of him and see to it that no harm comes his way and a promise from rarity is one that is rock solid.** **86 saved my life and now has a scare permanently his face and even thou I was the cause for it he doesn't hate me or even feel bad. 86 is my smile and I don't think I could ever smile again if I too didn't give my all to him **said pinkie pie as her and rarity came to stand at my side. **Begin your pardon princess but what we have here is a family and even knowing we can have children I don't feel like that makes us any less a family.** Celestia then fixes her eyes on twilight, **and what about you my fateful student you know magic ineffective on 86. Yes princess its true I cant help him with my magic, but the laws of science still apply and I can study health and wellness to insure he is properly taken care of all his day here with us. **Saying that twilight joined us as we stood together across from celestia. Well Mr. 86 I have hear the opinions of my subjects what have you to say. I turn around and hug the group and stood to face celestia. **I am not a pony this is true and I will die before any of them but I swear my life to these six ponies whom I love and cherish, I am theirs now and forever.** The six little ponies again wrapped me in a hug tearing up over words I had spoken. Celestia also had a tear in her eye as she said **Will its not often that my fears are unfounded but I am glad to say I was wrong and I will allow you all to marry 86. **That weekend the wedding took place in a small chapel in ponyville. Everything was beautiful as the hard work of everyone was really show off in the smallest details. Watching them all come out in the dresses rarity had made for each one took my breath away. I had never felt as happy as I did with I got to say I do and they did too. The reception was just a breathtaking as the wedding with a wonderful spread of fine foods and magnificent atmosphere. That night as they all slept in my bed I stayed up and just marveled at my cute wives feeling as if I had died and gone to heaven.

45 years had past since I first arrived here in equestria and I have grown to an old age of 70. What may seem like a long time was but a small passing in the eyes of this world. My time here with my wives has been more then I have ever hoped for the things that have happened such as applejack inheriting half of sweet apple acres. When she did we all worked together and built a new home for all of us and I enjoyed watching my crops that we all planted grow much as we did. Rainbow dash being named the best flyer in ponyville and the wonder bolts offering her a spot on there team. Rainbow turned it down saying **I'm already part of a great team and this is truly all I ever wanted. **Raritys boutique became more successful then she could have ever hoped. When asked about how she comes up with all her designs she always tells them that she can create endlessly because I am her muse. Pinkie worked hard as well and was appointed a manger position at sugar cube corner where she continues to make delicious treat everyday that seem to put a smile on everyponies face. She tells me that all her love for me overflow and the taste come thru in the food she make, and I have to believe her because the taste is out of this world. Twilight has made many breakthroughs in the medical field from taking care of me when I get sick and ways to prevent it from happening often. She has published a few book on herbal medicine and healthy living and is recognized as a master of both magic and science. Fluttershy is as sweet and kindhearted as ever. She can often be found in her favorite spot by my side. Whether its helping me make my perfume or just performing my regular chores the little yellow pony just love to be around her husband. But time has taken its toll on this fragile human body and I can't move as fast as I use to and I know that with ever passing day I am just that much closer to the end. I sit at my desk when twilight comes in and finds me. **Oh there you are silly **she tells me as she comes in and gives me a kiss. **The others are waiting on the hill we have to hurry or we'll miss the meteor shower. Ok dear I'm just finishing up **I roll up the scrolls and seal it with wax could you send this to the princess. **What is it **she asks, **just a normal letter** I say. She uses her magic and in a flash my message is sent. **Ok its done now lets go before the others start to worry. Ok **twilight and I walk out the door on our way to meet up with the others. Princess celestia revises the letter and takes it to her sister so they can read it together. The letter reads.

Dear princesses,

I 86 your humble subject wish to thank you both from the bottom of my hart. My life did not have the greatest of beginning but I have had a wonderful life. I was a stranger in a strange land and yet I have found not only a home but a family as well. I wouldn't trade a single day of my life here for anything in the universe. I have laughed, I have loved, and I have lived. . Even thou we never had children I know I will live on in there harts and the harts of all the lives we touched. Luna the spell that brought me here may have had malice intent but it was a wonderful mistake. Celestia I can't thank you enough for allowing us to marry and live as we do. I understand the day will come when I will no longer live but until then I will consider every day a gift and live life to the fullest.

Your loyal subject

The Honorary Guard 86


End file.
